<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's late by lilpuffs3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074731">It's late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3'>lilpuffs3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, I have a thing for late night conversations, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Year Later, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, im a sucker for fluff tbh, they literally sleep together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo wakes up at night, and have some sweet conversation with Lio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey buddy..." Galo smiled, he had a tired and soft voice, after all he woke up just now, he gave a quickly look at the clock in his room, it was late. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>lio was awake, the boy went to bed late, and in the morning it took twenty minutes to wake him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're okay?" Asked Lio, with a feeble voice, turning to his lover. They've been together for almost a year now, they helped each other with the reconstruction of Promepolis and the burnish integration, being always there for the other. They moved together only four months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm always okay Lio, I'm a firefighter!" Muttered Galo, even tired like this, he was as spirited as always. He turned to Lio, trying to fix his messy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you tie your hair? It would look good on you, and also, your hair is growing out"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lovable person, it was impossible for Lio to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even during his first fight, he admired secretly his fighting, then, when they met in the cave, Lio thought that maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> different, and started to think about him more, he didn't want to talk with the mad burnish, but he couldn't stop thinking about him, even if it wasn't love at the time, he was almost attracted to him, like a magnet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the dragon, and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>rage</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they fought side to side, and Lio understood that he was, in fact, feeling attraction. </span>
  <span>When Galo gave him the kiss of life, Lio wasn't entirely conscious, but he remembered Galo's fear of losing him, and the warmth of Galo's body and mouth, almost like the sun in the burnish camp, or like </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lio smiled, thinking about all of their story, and how much love he was feeling for his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you tie it for me?" Asked playful Lio, moving closer to his lover, putting his head on Galo's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how to tie it Lio, but… I could cut it for you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Asked Lio, slightly unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! You know, I've noticed you don't like people touching your hair, maybe if I'm the one who's cutting it, you'll be more relaxed!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio realized that he hasn't cut his hair in a long time, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> when people touched him, except… for Galo.  He was so tender and gentle, and Galo was the only one who Lio </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> trusted, along with the mad burnish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know how to cut hair?" Asked Lio, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio actually didn't knew this about his boyfriend, both of them had still a lot to learn about the other, but they had plenty of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I often help Aina and Lucia with their hair! And you need only a trim anyway." Explained Galo, playing softly with Lio's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let's do it, but if you mess up my hair, you're dead." whispered Lio, smiling, he was tired, so he closed his eyes, and snuggled up in Galo's arms. He could hear his lover heartbeat, and the warmth of his boy on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo, didn't think much about his attraction to Lio, when they first fought, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his fighting, and surprised discovering he was this little and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, at the lake, he wanted to know what he was talking about, even if he believe in Kray at the moment, he wanted to help. When Lio's returned in Promepolis, determined to defeat Kray, Galo noticed that he was crying, he was desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they fought side to side, Galo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>attracted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Lio, he wanted to fight together like that, forever. During the kiss of life, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the first time. He didn't want to lose him, he wanted to save him, to hold him like he was the only one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, they saved the world together, and Galo, he was sure that he was in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lio?" Asked Galo, after some minutes of silence, he seemed troubled by something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Lio opened his eyes, he thought that his boyfriend was asleep at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that you had to run for your life and-" said Galo, straightaway, only to be interrupted by Lio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Exclaimed confused Lio, watching carefully Galo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that you-" proceed to repeat Galo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no, I've heard that, dummy." Interrupted again Lio, soften by his lover kindness. "But it wasn't your fault, so don't feel guilty for something you didn't do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lio, I've captured some burnish, and I could have helped them instead!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo, you didn't know, okay? That was in the past, now they're safe, thanks to you" explained Lio, trying to calm down Galo, he knew how bad he wanted to help people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To us." Corrected Galo, gently embracing his lover, and resting his head on his shoulder </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm sorry too" adds Lio, with a sorry voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You? About what?" Asked Galo, shaken, Lio had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sighed, and he traced with his finger a line on Galo's burn scars. "About this… did I..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you didn't hurt me, and it's not your fault if I'm hurt, I'm a firefighter!" Said Galo, trying to reason with his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't make me stop worrying." Explained Lio, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> always worried, Galo always hurt himself at work, and now, without the promare? How could lio protect him? "How I'm supposed to protect you if you continue to throw yourself in the fire?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lio, do I need to protect you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No? You don't need to-" and then, Lio realized. "Oh. You don't need me to protect you." It wasn't a bad thing, both of them were strong, and independent, even if they loved each other, neither of them needed protection, they needed support and affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, so neither you do, and I'm sorry if sometimes I treat you like you need to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you do?" Joked Lio, kissing Galo's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? sorry 'bout that" sighed Galo, gently brushing Lio's hair with his hands. "I know you're not a baby and stuff, but I don't want anyone to hurt you anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel the same Galo" smiled kindly Lio,  caressing Galo's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend some minutes to watch each other, it was late, and somehow they were both awake , they wanted to talk like this, both sleepy and with big ugly messy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When we first met, do you thought I was cute?" Asked sincerely Galo, half asleep at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Galo, when we first met I thought you were stupid and weird." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You absolutely were." Smiled playful Lio, looking at the poor Galo, too tired to understand that he was joking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I thought you were attracted to me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm such a moronsexual" chuckled Lio, embracing Galo, and kissing him goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Galo wasn't already asleep, he would have laughed so hard and regretted showing Lio the meaning of the word. But he wasn't used to stay up this late, so he slowly started falling asleep, in Lio's arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a thing for late night conversations, and this is kinda short but I wanted to share it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>